Mais uma entrevista
by Magalud
Summary: A BBC entrevista Rowling mais uma vez, mas as coisas não correm como esperado. Personagem revoltado se volta contra autora.


Nome da fic: Mais uma entrevista  
Autor: Magalud  
Email: magalud@yahoo.com  
Shipper: Nenhum.  
Censura: G  
Gênero: Humor.  
Spoilers: Spoilers para o Livro 5. Se você não leu o livro, leia essa entrevista por sua própria conta e risco. Eu avisei.  
Status: Completa  
Beta: Thá, beta extraordinária que sabe todos os nomes mudados do original.  
Sinopse: A BBC entrevista Rowling mais uma vez, e as coisas não saem como esperado.  


Mais uma entrevista

DAVID GILLIGAN: Boa noite, ouvintes. Aqui quem fala é David Gilligan, com mais um Papo Aberto, hoje voltando a trazer uma convidada muito especial: a renomada autora J.K. Rowling. Obrigada por vir ao nosso programa mais uma vez.

J.K. ROWLING: Boa noite, David. Voltei em respeito aos ouvintes.

GILLIGAN: Tenho certeza de que eles ficarão muito gratos. Esta noite nós preparamos uma surpresa pra lá de especial. Tenho certeza de que nossos ouvintes apreciarão imensamente o nosso convidado-surpre –

ROWLING _(interrompendo, irritada)_: Isso é um ultraje! Eu deixei bem claro, David. Chega de surpresas! As duas últimas foram suficientes.

GILLIGAN: Tenha calma, Sra. Rowling. Tenho certeza de que a senhora ficará encantada com o convidado que o produtor escolheu. Lembre-se que foi o produtor que escolheu, não eu. É uma honra e um imenso prazer que eu anuncio a chegada de ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Harry Potter!

(_Entra_ **HARRY POTTER**_. _**GILLIGAN**_ cede seu microfone a _**HARRY**_. _**ROWLING**_ fica maravilhada)_

HARRY POTTER: Oi, gente.

ROWLING: Oh, Harry! Que bom que é você! Como vai o meu garoto favorito no Reino Unido?

HARRY: Vou indo. Tio Válter não gostou nada de me trazer aqui hoje. Mas acho que ficar sem jantar vai valer a pena. Não é, madame?

ROWLING: Calma aí, Harry. Você fala como se eu tivesse alguma coisa com seus tios horríveis.

HARRY (_irado_): E não tem? Foi você quem me deixou na casa deles! Tudo que eu passei na vida, sem pais, com um monstrão das trevas no meu pé, escapando da morte por pouco a cada ano só para ter como recompensa férias com os Dursley! O que você tem contra mim? O que foi que eu te fiz?

ROWLING: Contra você? Harry, eu te amo. Fiz de você um herói! Milhões de crianças no mundo todo te admiram e torcem por você por minha causa!

HARRY: Ah, tá. Um herói que volta e meia enfrenta a morte feito um adulto...

ROWLING: Mas isso te amadureceu muito. Veja bem como você se saiu: um rapaz inteligente, excelente jogador de quadribol, tem até notas razoáveis –

HARRY (_com bico_): Hermione tem notas melhores.

ROWLING: É que ela pode se concentrar mais nos livros, sem ter que se preocupar com os abusos dos Dursleys ou com algum ataque de Voldemort.

HARRY: E isso é culpa de quem?

ROWLING: Mas Harry, isso é coisa de herói! Um herói está sempre às voltas com aventura e mistério; não pode se preocupar com notas escolares. Aposto como Clark Kent tirava notas péssimas na escola!

HARRY: Eu vejo _Smallville_, sabia? Clark é um aluno nota 10! Além do mais, ele é bonito. As garotas babam por ele.

ROWLING: Isso não quer dizer nada. Eu conheço gente que acha Draco Malfoy um gato. Pode imaginar isso?

HARRY: Eu tenho essa cicatriz horrível, óculos, cabelos que não ficam arrumados e uma cara de nerd. E eu não tenho família! Eu tenho os malditos Dursley!

ROWLING (_pacientemente_): Harry, você sabe por que precisa ficar com os Dursley. Dumbledore deixou isso bem claro ao mencionar o sangue de sua mãe –

HARRY (_indignado_): Dumbledore nunca me disse coisa alguma! Ele esperou cinco anos para me dizer o que eu precisava saber! Agora Sirius está morto! Minha única chance de ter uma família e você matou! Com a ajuda de Dumbledore!

ROWLING: Não fale assim de Dumbledore. Ele é o único capaz de enfrentar Voldemort.

HARRY: É? Pois ele bem que parece me usar para isso! É como se ele estivesse me treinando para fazer o serviço sujo dele!

ROWLING: Não é nada disso. Você precisa se lembrar de que, sem a Pedra Filosofal, Dumbledore não é mais eterno. Ele sabe que você é a melhor chance da luz para defender o bem e a justiça.

HARRY: Eu me sinto como Luke Skywalker. E se tiver alguma surpresa reservada do tipo Voldemort ser meu verdadeiro pai, eu juro que viro gay e caso com Snape! Não basta meu pai ter sido um brigão?

ROWLING: Você deveria estar mais preocupado em derrotar Voldemort. Lembre-se do que disse a profecia.

HARRY: É disso que eu estou falando! Eu vou fazer 16 anos! Eu devia estar preocupado apenas com quadribol, namoradas e meus estudos! Não passar meu tempo evitando virar jantar de Lord das Trevas!

ROWLING: Mas Harry, é isso que faz de você um herói.

Harry _(com os olhos verdes pedinchões):_ E quanto a Sirius? Por que me deixar sem padrinho? Não acha que eu já sofri o bastante na vida? Não podia pelo menos dar uma esperança de que ele possa voltar de Além do Véu?

Rowling: Eu não posso fazer nada. A morte de Sirius foi muito difícil para mim, também. Pode acreditar. Mas lembre-se de que Remo Lupin e Dumbledore já deixaram claro que Sirius não vai voltar. O jogo de espelhos que você ganhou de seu padrinho não servirá para falar com ele.

HARRY: Eu não aceito isso! Sirius me apoiou muito durante todo o Torneio Tribruxo!

ROWLING (_impassível_): Aceitando ou não, é assim que as coisas são.

HARRY: E eu vou ter que aceitar isso, não é? Acha que eu não estou prevendo o que está planejando para mim?

ROWLING: Planejando?

HARRY: Você tem dito em alto e bom som para quem quiser ouvir que há grande chance de eu não sair vivo desses livros! Como ousa querer me matar? Onde é que você está com a cabeça?!

ROWLING: Veja bem, eu jamais disse que isso seria assim. Eu apenas aventei a possibilidade.

HARRY: E ainda me chama de garoto favorito! Francamente!

ROWLING: Harry, eu lament –

HARRY _(cada vez mais indignado_): E ainda por cima eu sou virgem! Ninguém merece! Acho que sou o único na minha classe! Ron e Hermione certamente já cuidaram disso, mas eu? Só se for com a Edwiges!

ROWLING _(escandalizada):_ Harry! Esses livros são para crianças! Eu não posso falar de sexo abertamente!

HARRY: Por favor, não me deixe morrer virgem! Faltam ainda dois livros até minha formatura, dá tempo de você me arrumar uma garota mais legal do que aquela Cho. Xô pra Cho! Você arrumou uma legal pro Percy, pelo amor de Deus! Por que não para mim?

ROWLING: Harry, é claro que uma garota legal vai olhar para você. Fique tranqüilo, porque você é um rapaz bom, puro –

HARRY: Esse é o meu problema! Eu quero deixar de ser puro!

ROWLING: Mas que idéia fixa é essa? Por que pensar tanto nisso?

HARRY: Eu tenho 16 anos! É óbvio que sexo é uma idéia fixa para mim! Já ouviu falar de hormônios? Quem sabe na Internet eu não consiga alguém? Mas vou ter que mudar de nick. Garotocicatriz não deve atrair as gatas... já sei! Relâmpago!

Rowling: Harry, basta você ter paciência…

HARRY: Paciência? Tô fora! Eu quero mais é pegar umas gatas. E vai ser agora! Vou nessa, galera! Woo-hoo! Tchau, dona Rowling! Ouvintes, fui!

(**HARRY** _sai rapidamente do estúdio, deixando _**ROWLING**_ e _**GILLIGAN **_sozinhos_)

GILLIGAN: Bem, ouvintes, esse foi Harry Potter, um jovem certamente cheio de... er, energia, dando conclusão ao programa desta noite –

ROWLING (_rosnando_): Você me paga, David...

GILLIGAN (_pálido e trêmulo_): Bem, er...Era isso, então, ouvintes. Agradecemos a audiência, a presença de J.K. Rowling e Harry Potter, e desejamos a todos uma boa-noite. Até o próximo Papo Aberto!

**Fim**

Voltar


End file.
